


Everlasting

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Memories, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor keeps seeing and noticing all sorts of references to Rose everywhere. It hurts.When these references start appearing inside the Doctor's room, he realises it must mean something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Everlasting**

**1.**

The Doctor could not say what exactly he has done to deserve this. To be reminded of his heartbreak all over again every day.

No matter where he was going, no matter the planet or even the galaxy, references to Rose have been appearing all around him, even more so now Donna Noble has begun travelling with him. Her occasional Rose references have stopped soon enough, luckily, as it was clear she did not want to worsen his sorrowful state any further, her meaningful sighs suggesting Donna understood much more than she has allowed him to believe.

Recently, the references to Rose have only become more frequent. It seemed whoever has been responsible for this was growing desperate. Just a day before, the Doctor has found several pink roses inside his room.

The alien would have asked Donna about this, yet he was certain some of the things were only known to him and Rose. A teddy-bear he's given her on her birthday on a whim early in the morning, before she could even begin to remember this day was actually her birthday; some tiny items only they knew the meaning and use of; some celebratory items they have only used for special instances, some of which no ordinary human was ever going to understand.

Now, a lot of those things have been back aboard the ship, the things the Doctor had given to Rose as a gift or a souvenir for the times when  they couldn't be together.

Donna couldn't know any of this. He could always hide whatever item from their past has miraculously materialised on board the ship, the Time Lord was certain. His troubles were his own.

In the end, the logical part of his mind has ascribed everything to the effects of his adventures with Donna, some of them reminding him of his time with Rose much more than they should have, even when the Doctor’s adventures with Rose have not been even remotely similar to the journeys the old girl has been taking him and Donna to.

* * *

When the Doctor has found a very familiar badge on the floor of his chamber when preparing himself for his evening rest, because having proper night's sleep has been a thing long forgotten for him, it has all finally hit hit him. Rose's badge. The text on it changing to fit the place or occasion. _ Rose Tyler. Miss Tyler. Rose _ . The badge has always been pink, no matter the credentials given.

The Doctor planted a kiss on the badge, then covered his face with his hands. His ship, his life, his mind. Everything was turning against him.

The alien knew trying to distract himself was getting him nowhere, Donna Noble was apparently unwilling to worsen his current situation any further. Any wrong word said could make the Spaceman give her a grim look and disappear somewhere aboard the TARDIS for hours.

Of course, some positive days were also there, particularly when the Time Lord has got himself excited about something.

However, this was not one of those days. The Doctor exhaled, entering his chamber almost unwillingly and expecting to find something else either reminding him of or being something from his life with Rose yet again.

Instead, he has found a tiny piece of paper with only one word on it.  _ Run _ .

To make matters worse, he could recognise the handwriting. Only one person could scribble in such a way, particularly when in a hurry. Rose.

“Whatever have you got yourself into, my Rose?” He asked himself quietly, no longer certain about his own mental state. 

Meanwhile, a fair-haired woman was running towards the TARDIS. Rose has realised soon enough something was seriously wrong with the Doctor. Had the old girl not enforced the shocking change of species upon her, Rose might have tried to pretend her life inside Pete’s World has been quite pleasant. Her tears every night, first only because of her Doctor being gone for good, then because of the old girl having decided to try and make things right again by making her go through the unimaginable amounts of agony every night, only to make her everyday experiences inside this world ten times as unbearable.

Finally, after months and months of the prolonged transformation inside this alien world finally complete, Rose knew one thing. She was not going to remain inside Pete’s World for another day.

Her home world has not been as welcoming as she believed it would be. Meeting anyone who might recognise her has always remained a possibility. Finding herself a place to live in unnoticed has been expensive and has threatened to eventually leave her penniless, because finding herself a job has only meant unwanted attention.

But time was running out. The things Rose has unwillingly said goodbye to only to take part in the old girl’s  _ clever  _ plan have already been gone. The old girl has been coming up with various ideas to make the Doctor  _ think. _

“Why can’t I see him?” Rose asked the TARDIS, glad she was living alone inside the unjustifiably expensive place and she wouldn’t be called a nutter for having conversations with thin air. “What do you mean, you don’t think it’s the right time?”

The young Time Lady exhaled. “Am I supposed to be living here until I run out of savings and am forced to move out? Then be some sort of a vagabond?”

Rose was not expecting a response. Much less from someone other than the shady person collecting her weekly rent.

“And ruin your pretty dresses? I don’t think so, Rose,” the familiar voice addressed her softly. “It’s funny how you avoid wearing dresses when with me but change your dressing style entirely when-”

“Oh, shut up,” Rose breathed, not daring to blink, afraid the Doctor, currently beaming at her, was going to evaporate any second now.

The startled expression on her face has reminded the Time Lord he needed to explain himself.

“I- I might have received your note and might have decided to follow the old girl’s directions-”

“Have you run to me, Doctor?” Rose smiled at him softly, her tone teasing.

He nodded, smirking at her. “For you, I would have learnt how to fly,” the Doctor spoke tenderly. “It’s too bad the old girl would never allow me to,” he shrugged. “But I think flying aboard the TARDIS is a good enough alternative, mm? That is, if you want, Rose?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_ He nodded, smirking at her. “For you, I would have learnt how to fly,” the Doctor spoke tenderly. “It’s too bad the old girl would never allow me to,” he shrugged. “But I think flying aboard the TARDIS is a good enough alternative, mm? That is, if you want, Rose?” _

* * *

 

 

**Everlasting**

**2.**

 

Rose smiled. “Yeah, I'd love to.”

“Brilliant!” The Doctor grinned at her. “Let’s run back to the TARDIS!”

“My Doctor,” she inhaled.

“I’m yours,” he assured her. “Never forget that.”

As soon as they were back inside the TARDIS, Donna greeted them both with a cautious smile. “Hi. Should I know something?”

The Doctor shrugged. “This is Donna. This is Rose.”

Donna nodded, excited. “Do you two need some time alone, by any chance? Tearful reunions aren’t my thing.”

“That would be best,” the Doctor looked at Donna pleadingly.

“Have fun!” The redhead left the room with a relieved smile on her face. Maybe the Doctor wouldn’t be as sad and grumpy from now on, with his beloved girlfriend miraculously back. She would have to ask Rose about it someday. That is, if this Rose has truly been as amazing as the Doctor has been portraying her.

The Doctor’s happiness was all that mattered. If having his beloved close was all it took to make him happy, Donna knew that was all she needed. Finally having the Spaceman without his frequent dark moods, when she could never be sure he would be willing to talk, rather than seeing nothing in front of him.

Rose was bubbling with excitement. “Tell me-”

Instead of saying anything, the Doctor pulled her into a passionate snog.  _ My Rose. My love. I couldn’t wait any longer, I- _

Rose was stunned, but responded to the kiss eagerly.  _ Is this a love confession? _

The Doctor looked at her, not denying anything.

_ Is this what you want it to be? _

The girl said nothing to it. Rose has been waiting for so long to hear him say it her mind was suddenly filled with unwanted doubts. She inhaled.  _ Yes. If human vocabulary fails you, this will do. _

The Time Lord smirked at her. “With you being back, everything is possible, Rose. Which is why I think you deserve to know. Even if I have always imagined you do-”

“Don’t be silly, Doctor. I know,” she smiled at him softly. “You don’t have to.”

“Are you absolutely sure, Miss Tyler? Would you rather wait for a life or death moment?”

Rose gulped, not at all fond of his teasing. “I know you are very excited about seeing me again, but are you certain it’s okay to simply jump back into how we used to be?”

The Doctor blushed, uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.”

Rose brushed it off. “Don’t worry about it. We are finally together and this is all that matters, yeah?”

The Time Lord pulled her into a hug. “You are back,” he breathed. “I thought you’d be gone forever.”

“Yet here I am,” she said softly.

“You don’t understand, Rose. All these bits and pieces from our previous life together, all the unexpected references… I thought I was going crazy, seeing items which were supposed to be left with you-”

“To make matters more interesting, you get a Time Lady, rather than the plain,  _ human  _ Rose Tyler?” 

The Doctor gave her a curious look. “How dare you say so? You have always been special to me, Rose. Even before my regeneration, before-”

_ Bad Wolf. Yes. _

Surprised, the Doctor understood not a single negative emotion could be seen on her face after mentioning… that.

Rose shrugged at him. “I have lived through my entire species changing. Do you really think there is a chance for me to still be afraid of the Bad Wolf?”

“Well, I can’t exactly make comparisons,” the Doctor winked at her.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t like to. These experiences aren’t what I’d recommend to anyone.”

The Time Lord looked meaningfully at Rose, chuckling. “I think I know what you mean.”

The girl blinked. “I know you  _ know _ . But I didn’t.”

“And still, you manage to look like the happiest person in the universe,” the Doctor said admiringly.

Rose beamed at him, not negating anything. “I am happy.”

“Or are you looking so blissful because I have finally dared to kiss you?” He asked, smug.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “I have been the first to, remember.”

The Doctor was dubious. “Cassandra doesn’t count!”

Rose chuckled to herself. “Yet Rome does?”

“Obviously!”

“I must’ve forgotten to tell you a couple of things about Lady Cassandra and kisses. Did you seriously believe that dry piece of skin could-” Rose burst out laughing.

“Well, once inside your body-”

She began to laugh louder. “I know, that’s the last thing you’d like to talk about.”

“You’re right, my Rose! It has all happened so long ago I-”

She grimaced. “Sure. Let’s remember the Bad Wolf Bay instead?”

The Doctor shook his head, panicked. “No.”

Rose smiled. “Of course not!”

“Why don’t you tell me how so many of your things, often those I’d given to you, have materialised inside my room?”

“Please, ask the TARDIS. If I’m forced to remember my struggles inside Pete’s World and inside this world afterwards, I might lose my excitement altogether.”

The Doctor looked at the girl, doubt on his face. “My Rose. I am here to make sure your dazzling smile never leaves your face,” he said seriously. “If there is anything I can do to make you happy, tell me!”

_ You make me happy by simply being here. The only request I might have for you seems to be too hard for you, anyway,  _ Rose beamed at him.  _ I don’t need to hear a forced love confession from you. You know as well as I do the two of us are able to wait… forever. _

The Time Lord realised he hasn’t moved away from Rose since pulling her into an embrace and blushed, going nowhere. “If we stayed like this for another hour, would you mind it very much, Rose?”

She was surprised yet again at how open the Doctor has become, no longer talking to her in riddles. 

_ Of course I wouldn’t. I’d love that!  _


End file.
